


A Sort-Of Role Reversal

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Role Reversal, Switching, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Lyon to be so eager, but Ephraim was hardly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort-Of Role Reversal

Ephraim was used to Lyon's worries and protests; even knowing he wanted it as much as Ephraim did, it was in the other prince's nature to worry too much about things like getting caught, the temperature, whether or not the library or the hall of kings were appropriate places for their trysts.

So of course it came as a shock to him when Lyon grabbed his hand one morning before services and dragged him to the observatory. At first he thought maybe Lyon just wanted to show him something in the sky, but when he remembered it was light out, he knew why. The look in Lyon's eyes was the same one Ephraim had given him so many times before.

"Ly-"

"Don't speak." The door thudded softly behind them and Lyon's lips claimed his. Eager, but clumsy, as the Grado Prince wasn't used to initiating; slender hands began to tug at his clothes, and before Ephraim knew it the kiss ended and Lyon was on his knees before him. A warm wetness engulfed his now painfully hard cock, and Ephraim arched his back with a hiss.

"L-Lyon, _damn it-!_ " He tried to move hips hips but Lyon was holding him in place, sucking furiously; when he started to work his tongue into things Ephraim bit down on his lip, tasting blood. "Lyon, _Lyon,_ ah-!" Already he was so close to the edge, he wanted to hold on and make it _last_ but all too soon he was muffling a scream with his wrist and spilling himself into Lyon's mouth. He heard a light cough, then looked down to see Lyon quickly swallowing what he could and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You..."

Lyon blushed, suddenly seeming a bit embarrassed.

"I...I just _wanted_ to, so badly...you've done it to me so many times, and-"

"I hope you're not thinking you owed me or anything," Ephraim said.

"No, of course not! You always seem to enjoy it so much...I wanted to see how it felt on your side."

"But how did you...I mean, you sure seemed into it for your first time." Lyon's blush deepened and he glanced down at his shoes.

"I, ah...studied some of the forbidden scrolls in the library," he whispered. "Late at night, while the rest of the castle was asleep."

"So you planned this." Ephraim grinned. "You can be pretty sneaky sometimes, Lyon."

"Ephraim-!"

"That's a good thing!" Ephraim helped Lyon stand and kissed him, tasting the remnants of his orgasm on the other boy's lips. "I'm touched that you went out of your way just for my sake. Especially for something like that."

"Ah, well, I..." Lyon looked down, then up again with a smile. "If...you ever wanted some ideas, I could show them to you sometime. I, um, kept a copy of them in my room." Ephraim found himself getting turned on all over again, this was a side of Lyon he'd never seen.

"We've got nothing after services today. Why don't we take a look then?"

"It's a date." Lyon grinned and helped Ephraim get his clothes back on. "For once, I almost don't want to sit through services today." Ephraim laughed.

"Just remember what we're going to do after. It'll go a lot faster."

Needless to say, they didn't come down from Lyon's bedroom until much, much later that evening.


End file.
